ALASKA
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: Rusia tiene problemas en casa y se ve forzado a deshacerse de su pequeño Alaska, ama tanto a ese pequeño por ser el lugar que mas se acerca a su amado que esta entre la espada y la pared. ONE SHOT


**¨ALASKA¨**

Eran épocas difíciles, las naciones aprendían cuales eran las capacidades destructivas de los seres humanos, mediante guerras, conflictos y demás. América, aun siendo joven yacía en casa sentado en una silla, admirando su paisaje, un bello y desolador invierno, estaba solo, sin mucho que hacer, sus relaciones con las demás naciones no eran nada buenas y en particular con el imperio ruso, quien era el que más le trataba de hacer la vida imposible. Estaba ya adormeciéndose en su silla cuando fue despertado sorpresivamente por un golpe en la puerta, estaba asustado, ¿quién estaría tan loco como para salir en ese frio?, seguro era un fantasma. La puerta seguía sonando fuerte, alguien estaba afuera tocando, seguro esa persona tenia frio, hambre, con aquel pensamiento positivo se armó de valor para ir a abrir la puerta, le temblaban las piernas y no por el frio, si no por no saber qué era lo que se encontraría detrás de la puerta.

Tomo la perilla y la movió, al fin pudo abrir la puerta y con todo el miedo del mundo, observo con dificultad una silueta, dio dos pasos hacia atrás para poder ver mejor de quien se trataba, entonces lo visualizo bien, se tallo los ojos varias veces, no daba crédito de que la persona que estaba en la puerta de su casa esa noche, era el mismísimo Iván Brangiski, el cual traía las manos pegadas al pecho, un rostro más pálido que de costumbre, la mirada perdida y parecía que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Alfred de manera inmediata cerró la puerta jalando al mayo hacia su casa, enseguida lo acerco al fuego de su chimenea, estaba tan sorprendido, debía de haber una razón para que este estuviera en su casa a tales horas, rápido tomo una sábana y se la coloco en la espalda, se sentó frente a este le miro, observando que traía un bulto cargando en sus brazos.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Acaso estás loco?-**

El albino negó, poco a poco fue moviéndose, se bajó el cierre de su gabardina para dejar ver una sábana pequeña donde Iván traía a un pequeño bebé.

 **-Te he traído esto-** descubrió al infante y se lo extendió.

Jones se había quedado inmóvil, sabía que Iván estaba loco pero no a tal punto de llevarle un bebe, Alfred negó en varias ocasiones, estaba mal, un bebé, ¿para que querría un bebé?

 **-No…-** le alejo de su vista al pequeño, ahora estaba más confundido, aunque no negaría que el menor se veía de lo más hermoso, tan pequeño y vulnerable, mordió despacio sus labios como signo de ansiedad, en verdad algo estaba mal.

 **-Es Alaska, mi favorito, he tenido muchos problemas en mi casa y mis jefes me han pedido que me deshaga de él, no podemos mantenerlo, no andamos bien económicamente, entonces pensé en que podías cuidar de él, es muy especial para mí-** acuno al bebé a su pecho e inclino su cabeza, no quería dejarlo solo a la deriva.

América estaba conmovido por lo que había dicho el otro, extendió sus brazos y acaricio la cabeza del bebé, se acercó a verlo y observo que era muy parecido al ruso, sonrió y le pidió con los brazos el poder cargarle. Iván se lo entrego y los observo en silencio por un momento.

 **-Tonto ruso, te trajo escondido en su ropa hasta aquí, jejeje no te preocupes, yo voy a cuidarte-** devolvió la mirada al otro aceptando aquel regalo que le dejaba.  
 _  
_ **-** **Спасибо** **-**

 **-¿Por qué me escogiste a mí para cuidar de el?, estaba Canadá más cerca de él, Japón también... ¿por qué yo?-** el pequeñito se removió en los brazos de Jones y este lo pegó a su pecho, le acaricio su mejilla para poder luego darle un beso.

 **-Porque tienes maneras-** dijo con simpleza, pero en realidad había mas razones por las cuales quería que Alfred se quedara con el **\- Además, nadie intentaría quitártelo-** acerco su mano al bebé y le tomo su manita **-Solo te pediré que le hables bien de mí, dile que soy su padre-  
**  
 **-Espera...si tú eres su padre. Yo ¿Que seré?-** pregunto con cierta duda.

 **-Tu serás su madre...-** sonrió el eslavo.

 **-Whaaaat!, pero ... -** miro al pequeño, era tan adorable que no podía negarse a ser el "madre" de este **-Está bien-  
**  
 **-Ahora debo irme, aun necesito ver dónde sacar dinero-** se paró para dirigirse a la puerta, si no se apresuraba en casa iría a levantar sospechas.

 **-Hey... espera un momento-** se levantó con el niño en brazos aproximándose a este **-Ten daré el dinero que necesites-  
**  
 **-¿Qué estás diciendo?-** se volteó a verlo.

 **-Te daré el dinero, considéralo como un regalo, tú me has obsequiado a Alaska, yo te obsequiare el dinero-  
**  
 **-Estas loco, no los aceptare-  
**  
 **-Hazlo, que crean que me lo vendiste, así evitaremos sospechas, por favor, me has dado un hermoso regalo, es justo que te devuelva el favor-**

 **-Joder-** hizo una pausa **\- Pero pensándolo bien creo que tienes razón, aceptare y para el mundo así será, te vendí a Alaska y tú lo compraste, ¿va?-  
**  
 **-Mmm... de acuerdo-** extendió su mano para reafirmar ese trato pero Brangiski no le tomo la mano, en vez de eso le tomo de los hombros y le acerco a su persona sin aplastar al pequeño.

 **-Gracias de nuevo-** susurró en tono suave, era magnifico para el que Alaska y América estuvieran juntos, pues ambos eran sus tesoros sin saberlo. Le levantó el mentón al rubio y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, se alejó de ellos y salió por la puerta.

Jones tenía las mejillas acaloradas, veía como se alejaba el ruso, sus dedos de la mano izquierda acariciaba sus labios, luego lamio los mismos, degustando el sabor.

Alaska empezó a llorar, Alfred lo arrullo de manera inmediata, iría a cuidar de el siempre, cómo su madre.


End file.
